Love Bites
by MadHatterLove7011
Summary: My heart belongs to a man that is to dangerous to have? Am I in to deep to get out or is it possible that his heart may actually be able to love me to? There is only one way to find out, it's time to play his game.
1. Im Coming

**{Alright guys so this is my first shot at a Fifty Shades of Grey fanfiction. I am doing this as a request from mcompton. Just so everyone knows this will start from the end of the first movie/book and will mostly be based on the books as I enjoy the books more than the movie and have yet to see the Fifty Shades Darker. I do post an author's note normally at the beginning of each chapter. I also base how quick I update based on how many reviews (good and bad) favorites and follows I get. I do post a schedule of my updates in my bio but that can be subject to change based on each stories popularity but this by no means that I will stop writing a story because it is lacking in those things. I give my new stories a trial run to see how well it will do and judging by the sixth chapter I will either continue it or not. I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey/Darker/Freed only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

I have a confession to make...I'm in love with Christian Grey...but he doesn't know this, no one does. See here's the thing I have known Christian since I was a kid. He saved me from a bully when I was six and since then we had been attached by the hip. That was until I left when I was twenty and I had lost my parents who left me there money and since then I have traveled the world. I had almost successfully moved on from what is Mr. Christian Grey and the love I held for him until I got a call from his mother and brother and just recently his bodyguard about the girl he had been seeing, Anastasia. I'm not gonna lie when I found out he finally had a girlfriend I was jealous. So when I found out that she left him behind and never looked back I was shocked. What shocked me more was when all the calls and texts came in saying how weird he had been acting. In his brothers words he was mopping around and whining. That wasn't the Christian I knew and his family convinced me to come home early and try to talk to him. I was planning on it, I was planning on shaking some sense into him.

I looked out the window of my cab as it continued down the long streets to his home. I sighed and pulled my lip between my lips, I was almost free of my love for him. I had a man I had been seeing and was ready to put the final stamp on Christian that said we were just friends. But just like when we were kids when Christian needed me or someone to talk some sense into him I came running. He had my heart but, he didn't know it. My phone vibrated in my pocket letting me know I had a text so I pulled it out

Taylor- He is in his study. I will bring your bags up you just come upstairs. Thank you again Ms. Bishop

I rolled my eyes, how many times had I told him not to be so formal. I looked up as we turned onto his block and his building could be seen. "Get ready Christian, you're in for a rude awakening."


	2. Acting Like You Know

**{Hey guys Im back with another one!** **I have three stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking dead)/OC and a Christian Grey (Fifty Shades of Grey)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything from Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

I leaned against the bars of the elevator that oddly enough had no music, absolute silence. I hated silence and for my own reasons that only Christian knew. I tapped my heel against the floor and tugged my long soft cardigan around my body as I watched the floors tick away. Seeing as I was planning on slapping some sense into the man I didn't dress classy or professional, I preferred comfortable over that any day. I had on a pair of calf high brown boots with buckles and a thick heel, a pair of blue jeans with a couple small rips, a black fitting tank and a grey cardigan with my hair pulled up into a high messy bun and my sunglasses sitting on top my head. I arrived at the level he was on I walked my way towards his study. As I walked along I tried to ignore the room that was always locked when I was here. It bothered me that Christian hid things from me but he always said he knew I wasn't ready for what was behind the door. I scoffed as his voice entered my mind and rolled my eyes, like he knew what I could and couldn't handle. I continued to his study but my steps slowed down as I neared it as giggles could be heard from inside. My body tensed, Taylor couldn't have warned me? I was irritated as I pushed the study doors open without bothering to knock. A tall brunette in a red lingerie piece was leaning across Christian's desk as he sat behind it looking uninterested. Christian's eyes turned sharply from the woman to me and they widened at me. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!" The brunette shrieked

My eyes landed on the abandoned coat behind her. I took a few steps forward and threw the coat at her and crossed my arms my eyes never leaving Christian's now curious ones "I suggest you leave. I trust you know where the door is." I bit at her

"Who do you think you are!" She continued to streak at me not moving

My eyes moved from Christians and narrowed at the brunette, "Sweetheart you got until the count of three before I personally remove you with the tip of my boot."

Her mouth fell open and she looked over to Christian who just rolled his eyes, "You heard the lady." Was all he said

She huffed out in frustration and stormed out, slamming the door shut behind her. After the girl left my eyes turned back to Christian who had a look of amusement in his eyes but once he realized how angry I was his eyes fell to the desk and he cleared his throat. My eyes ran over his disheveled state and my eyes narrowed further. "It's nice for you to visit Eva but a knock would have been appropriate."

I scoffed and rolled my eyes, "What you mean that floozy that was throwing herself at you and you having no interest. Give it a break Christian you know why I am here, you're smarter than that."

Christian ran a hand over his face, "Don't start with me to, I get enough from my mother and Elliot."

"How about Taylor?" I bit back

Confusion swept over his face and I shook my head, "It's not just an over protective mother or brother. Even your close friend was worried enough to call me. What was so special about this one girl?"

"Don't talk about her like she is a piece of shit on the bottom of your shoe," he snapped at me and flicked his hand in the air, "besides I am doing fine."

I was taken aback by how he was speaking to me and I knew there had to be something else if he was that protective. I dropped my arms and walked up to his desk and leaned on it so I was closer to him. "You know full well I don't talk about people I haven't met like that. I don't know what made her different but I'm not leaving until I find out. I'm here to stay, never in all the years that I have known you, have you ever look like you do now. Go take a good look in the mirror and then tell me that you look like yourself," I pushed off the desk and walked back to the door. I paused at the door and looked over my shoulder at him, "Oh and we are going to dinner at your family house in an hour, and I expect you will be punctual."

I didn't wait for his answer as I walked down to the hall and into the living room. I was fuming but I had to keep my temper in check. I kept telling myself that he wasn't himself as I continued my journey to the guest room. Taylor was waiting near my room and a look of concern and amusement painted his face. "Don't even, you honestly couldn't warn me of what I was walking into." I growled as I walked past him into my room

"I did tell you what he was like as I am sure his mother and brother did," I glared over my shoulder at him before I sat on my bed and began to remove my shoes, "Or are you referring to Ms. Carter?"

I could hear the amusement in his voice and I couldn't help the small smile that tugged at the corners of my lips. "How mad was she?"

"Let's just say her temper tantrum attracted a lot of amused laughs."

I took a deep breath in and shook my head as I tossed my boots, "Tell me more about this Anastasia Steele?"

"She is a very lovely young lady with a great sense of humor. She was very shy and was not used to men such as Mr. Grey."

"Why did she leave?"

I could see a battle wagging in his mind and I raised my eyebrows expectantly as Taylor cleared his throat, "That is not for me to say, what is Mr. Grey business is his own to tell."

I had a feeling I wouldn't get much out of Taylor seeing as he is ever so loyal to him. I stood up and began to go through my bag until I found an outfit for tonight. "You know I was surprised when I got a call from you."

He cleared his throat and I knew he was becoming uncomfortable. "I normally would have left Mr. Grey to his own business but, that is not the worse I have seen. He won't take any help and rarely goes to work anymore, he works from home and has me do anything out there that he cannot do from here."

I turned to look at Taylor with this new information. Christian prided himself with his company hell he prided himself on looks, hygiene and complete control over his life. "Do you think this dinner is a good idea?" Taylor asked

I could see the worry he was trying to keep at bay. So I walked up to him and placed a comforting hand on his upper arm. "Don't worry Taylor I will get him back to normal I promise."

He nodded his head but didn't say anymore as he left me to get ready for the dinner. I closed my door and began to undress for my shower but as I waited for the water to heat up I couldn't help but let my eyes drift down my frame. I bit my lip as I bypassed everything but my eyes lingered on the two scars on my body, one was just under my ribs and the other was to the right of my belly button. I let my fingers run across them and a sharp intake of air entered my lungs. A tear slipped down my face and I quickly turned away from the mirror before memories past. After I got out of the shower I pulled on my dress that was like a black tank top but the white bottom of the dress started at my belly button and flowed down to my knees and as you got to the bottom of it became shorter in the front but longer in the back. I added my normal jewelry on that consisted of a casual charm bracelet, long white gold chain that ended just above my breast with a small jade gemstone hanging from it and my genuine opal ring that Christian had gotten me as my parting gift the first time I left. I straightened my curls so they were completely straight and after some teasing fell in a nice but messy style.

I had finished getting ready and had slipped on my coat so I began to slip on my black open toe wedge heels and when I looked up to see Christian standing in the entrance dressed up his normal grey suit and tie looking completely clean and prepared. It almost shocked me from his earlier appearance but I brushed it off and smiled at him, "You clean up well." I complimented him

He smiled at me but, I could tell it wasn't genuine and he offered his hand to me to help me stand. I placed my hand in his and stood up but as soon as we were standing he let go of my hand and began to leave. I knew he was hurting from this girl but, I couldn't help the pang of hurt that flowed through my heart in that moment. This girl had no idea what she lost and my curiosity kept getting the best of me as I began to wonder why she left him? There were so many girls myself included that would have begged for the chance to be able to be with him so what was so bad that she had to leave? The ride down the elevator was quiet and even when I knew I was staring at him, Christian didn't look at me or talk to me. It wasn't until we were half way to his parent's home that he said anything to me, "Why are we going to my parents?"

My eyes shifted to him and I sighed, "Because you haven't been there since you brought her over. Your family cares about you and just wants to know what is going on, there worried." I said as if it was obvious

"I have been avoiding them for a reason Eva, it is none of their business."

"They are your family everything is there business besides," As we pulled up to the house I looked away from him to stare longingly at the beautiful house, "be grateful that you have people to care about you like that."

I looked back to Christian who was looking at me with guilt but before he could say anything, Christian door was opened by Taylor. With one fleeting look at me he stepped out and offered his hand to me to help me out. I slid over to his spot and allowed him to pull me out but this time I was the first to let go of his hand. Once we reached the front door it was pulled open by Grace "Christian," Grace greeted with a wide smile but as her eyes landed on me her smile grew more and she opened her arms to me, "Eva, my dear you have grown so much."

I returned her smile and took quick steps to be wrapped in her arms "Mama Grey."

Even before my mother had died, Grace had been a huge mother figure in my life. We would have our once a week phone calls when I traveled but it was nothing like seeing her in person. Her arms wrapped around me tightly and squeezed, "Thank you." She whispered in my ear only loud enough for me to hear

We separated after and she stepped aside to let us in the house. We stood in the entrance as Christian and I shed our jackets and passed it along to the Grey's butler. "Is everyone going to be here tonight?" I could hear the hesitance in Christian's voice

I raised an eyebrow knowing that he knew full well that his family would be here. But when I looked over at Grace I noticed she was picking at her nails which she only did when she was nervous. "Well yes everyone including her will be here tonight."

I knew she didn't mean Anastasia or I would have been told so who could she be? I shook it off as a body collided with mine and I stumbled as I caught my footing. I laughed as I realized it was Christian sister Mia. "Oh my god mom told me you were coming but I honestly didn't believe her but here you are!" She all but screamed in my ear

I wrapped my arms around her in a loving hug. This was something I wasn't used to, since I had been away I never had people hug me like this nor were they this enthusiastic, in truth I missed it. My heart started to ache when I realized how lonely I really had been these past few years. Mia let me go and grasped my hands in hers "You must tell me about all your travels! Oh but first come meet Kate and dad and Eliot are just dying to see you again."

I looked over to Christian who seemed to be in his own world but as his eyes connected with the desperate ones of mine he smiled. It had been the first genuine smile I had seen since my arrival and even though my arm felt like it was going to fall off from how hard Mia was tugging on it, I was grateful to see it. She continued to drag me through the house and into the main room where I saw Christian father Carrick off the side of the room drinking an auburn liquid and Eliot and another blonde woman were sitting on the couch but seemed to be having a serious conversation. "Hey guys look who finally showed up!" Mia announced to the room as she stopped pulling me

My eyes connected with the blonde as I tried to see if I could recognize her. Christian stopped behind me entering the room with his mother and as the blonde faced us I could tell by how stiff he became against my back that this was the woman they referred to earlier. Carrick was the first to reach me as he pulled me into a quick hug which I readily accepted. He pulled away after a short second but kept me at arm's length looking me over. "You look beautiful tonight Eva as always," He told me before looking to his son, "Nice to see you again son how is business?"

"Busy as always." Christian answer and shuffled a little closer to me

I grabbed his hands that were on my shoulders and held them in mine. "Thank you it's so good to see you again after so long. You will have to tell me about any of your new discoveries since I last saw you."

"Oh well let me tell you-"Carrick began but another male voice cut through the air

"Come on dad she doesn't want to hear about your job she just got here." Elliot joked

Carrick stepped aside so I could see that Elliot and the blonde who I assumed was Kate stood. Kate seemed more concerned with Christian who still stood rather close to my back. "The man doesn't lie though you do look beautiful, I think we all want to hear about your travels instead." Elliot said as he pulled me into a hug and once it ended he nodded to his brother but no words were passed between them

Since no one was going to introduce me I stuck my hand out to the blonde, "I'm Eva Bishop."

She seemed hesitant but shook my hand, "Kate Kavanagh, hello Christian."

We let go of our hands as Christian replied, "Kate."

No more words came from him but, I had a feeling that there was something I was missing with her. I tried to lighten the mood as I slapped Elliot's shoulder, "Finally found someone to settle down the wild animal you are."

A wide grin broke out across his face and he gently pushed me, "What are you talking about I'll always be the ferocious teddy bear."

I had begun to laugh until I realized that he had pushed me back into Christian. His hands grabbed my hips and what felt like an electric shock went through my body. After a slight squeeze he cleared his throat and I pulled away from him, "Let's have some supper, I am starving after my flight." I said as I hooked my arm through Mia's

We both laughed as we left everyone behind and headed straight into the dining room.

~~FSG~~

"I can't believe you the girl who used to cry when she would ride the kid rollercoaster at the fair went on the sling shot." Elliot teased

We were just finishing desert and I had been telling about my experience at an amusement park that carried the sling shot ride. It was true I was terrified but, I didn't back down from a dare but, that was the key point I left out. I unconsciously ran a hand over my cuts, knowing full well that I couldn't tell anyone about what actually happened that week. Christian was sitting to my left and as everyone continued to talk and laugh I felt his hand grip mine under the table. I didn't know if it was comfort for me because I was that obvious or if he needed the support. It was an old habit of ours when one was uncomfortable to do so and rub circles with our fingers and it was always in secret. Christian being as uncomfortable as he was with public displays it was the only way to show each other support. I was honestly a little surprised being as he changed so much in the time we had been apart. "Are we going to address the elephant in the room?" Kate's voice broke through everyone's laughter

My eyes snapped to hers and I could see her glaring at Christian. It was then that I realized that I hadn't heard much from Kate through dinner. My tongue ran across the bottom of my teeth in annoyance. If what everyone was telling me was true this was the most social he had been in months. "Kate-"Elliot began to whisper to her and gently touched her shoulder

She threw his hand off her and stood from her chair, "No Elliot, I want to talk about how he can sit here and laugh and make jokes but yet two months ago Anastasia came home and tears! She wanted to be with you what did you do?"

I felt Christian hand tighten in mine and the need to protect him took over, "Don't talk to him like that! She wasn't the only one that lost someone, you make it sound like he is a horrible human being where from what I have heard he gave her everything she could have ever wanted. I think maybe until you hear both sides you should keep your opinions to yourself." The words just fell from my lips

I knew I was being irrational and a bitch but, I couldn't help it. Christian's hand was still in mine and he pulled me hand so I would look at him. When I did I saw the anger in his eyes but I didn't know if it was more for me or for Kate. "Eva what did I tell you? I apologize Kate for Eva reaction." Christian apologized

My mouth fell slightly open and I began to fume my temper getting the better of me. I ripped my hand from his and shoved myself from the table as I stormed out of the room. "Elliot I think it is time that you brought Kate home?" Grace suggested in the distance

"It is alright mother. I think it is time that me and Eva took our leave. It was nice to visit, I am sorry that it took me so long this time." Christian's voice was the last thing I heard as I ripped my coat away from the butler and stepped outside.

My hands dug roughly in my coat for a smoke and I placed it in between my lips. I was half way through when a voice asked me "You know if he see's you he is going to freak."

I recognized the voice as Elliot's but I made no move to look at him instead I flicked the smoke away, "What does he care, he is more concerned about the woman he is seeing than watching anyone else around him. Besides I am in the process of quitting." I crossed my arms across my chest and took a deep breath of the nice crisp air

"You know that he loved you when we were kids."

"Sure you have told me that enough."

"Then why did you leave?"  
"Because we both know his love for me was strictly as a sister and nothing more."

"I don't think so but we both know how stubborn you both are you wouldn't believe me even if I had proof."

"Nope."

"Do you still love him?"

I chewed on my bottom lip, "Yeah, I do but his heart is with someone else."

I could hear the door open which effectively ended our conversation. I turned to say my goodbyes to the family before I turned and walked to the car completely ignoring Christian. I was set on a mission when we got home he was going to tell me or I was going to beat it out of him.

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **lylooo99, Guest (March12) - here is the next update**

 **mcompton- I am glad that you like it so far can't wait to see what you think now**

 **MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon- I think she will eventually but not yet and of course he can't she will put him straight and thank you I'm glad you enjoy my style of writing.**

 **anabell1856- I am glad you like it so far any critics good or bad are always welcome here is the next update**

 **SkittlezxBabex146- haha I did didn't I? But was this one any better? I am glad you think that and I hope you enjoy this one to**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update;**

 **AsMadAsTheHatter1223, EMRO, larissabarbara08, MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon, XxxXCherriesXxxX, lylooo99, mcompton, Diane45, angle.106, arroyo, SkittlezxBabex146**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has followed since the last update;**

 **AsMadAsTheHatter1223, Jamilia, larissabarbara08, russell324, sjcastillo, MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon, XxxXCherriesXxxX, mcompton, Diane45, Kacatob, anabell1856, arroyo, liligibson01, SkittlezxBabex146, megane08, LauraCsn**

 **JUST A LITTLE REMINDER THE MORE REVIEWS, FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS THE QUICKER THE UPDATES COME. IT ALL MEANS A LOT TO ME UNTIL NEXT TIME GUYS!**


	3. I Told You

**{Hey guys I am so, so, so sorry for how late this is. I've been so busy lately I haven't had the time to update between jobs and now switching of jobs and my fiancés medical emergency I have no down time. I did what I could in the time I had but I wanted to post this at least to keep it going and let you know that I am still here! Once everything settles down I will go back to my frequent updates.** **I have three stories on a trial run, a Steve Rogers (Captain America)/OC, a Daryl Dixon (Walking dead)/OC and a Christian Grey (Fifty Shades of Grey)/OC. If I don't feel like it's going anywhere by the fifth or sixth chapter I will discontinue it. Same applies to any others anybody wants me to take on. I do not own anything from Fifty Shades of Grey Trilogy only my own characters and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

***The car ride was deadly silent, and it was an extremely uncomfortable car ride. It was same for the elevator, with every floor that passed it was like hours were going by. We were both mad and for once Christian wasn't in the right this time. As soon as the elevator doors opened I stormed out and went straight for my room. I didn't make it to far before Christian was yelling at me, "Eva!"

I ignored him and kept walking away and started to round the corner to the hallway that would lead to my bedroom. Christian didn't let me get that far before he grabbed my arm and pushed me into the wall beside me, "I'm not done with you Eva, you have things that you need to be held accountable for."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" I sassed back

"How about your attitude tonight?"

"You mean when she was attacking you! I was sticking up for you Christian! You didn't deserve that."

"Its not your job to do that—"

"Then who is huh? Her? Obviously, she doesn't care, or she would've been there and not me. Besides that's not like you Christian, to let someone walk all over you like that—"

Christians fists slammed into the wall on either side of my head. "What would you know Eva, you haven't been around for years, we haven't even spoken in months."

His chest was rising and falling fast and with his words my eyes began to water. I began to think back to my time in Paris and the many times I wanted to call him. My eyes narrowed, and I pushed myself against him, "I know you better than anyone Christian and I have always cared. You could have called me at any time, I am not the only person who choose not to. So, do not throw that in my face, I wouldn't be here right now if I didn't. We agreed no secrets when we were kids, if you want to keep your secrets then fine but, not when its destroying your happiness. I will find out your secrets whether you like it or not, if that means finding Anastasia I will."

I pushed my way past him and began to close the door to my room. "Leave it alone or there will be consequences."

I didn't answer him as I shut the door. My body was tired physically and emotionally.***

Consequences? Did he think of me as a child because if he did he was sorely mistaken. If he wasn't going to tell me what was going on I would find out on my own and I knew of one person who would tell me everything…Kate. I sat up in my bed and after rubbing my face to get rid of any sleep I had. I opened up the drawers I finished packing last night and pulled out a dress that had off shoulder black top, a white belt around my waist and the bottom of the dress was white with blue designs on the skirt. I paired it was a black pair of strapped heels. I debated about putting my hair up but choose to leave it down with my natural curls bouncing around. Once I was content with my look I picked up my phone and dialed the only person that would know how to get in touch with Kate. "Miss me already?" He teased as he answered the phone

"Oh Elliot you know sometimes women just can't resist. I was wondering if you could do me a favor?" I laughed

"What would this favor be?"

"I need to talk with Kate…to apologize for last night." I said the last part quickly

"Oh okay well let me go get her."

"No! Um I mean I would rather treat her to coffee, get out of the house for a few hours."

There was a slight pause on his end before he answered me, "Yeah, sure. Is the coffee hut on sixtieth good?"

I nodded my head and then remembered he wasn't in front of me. "Of course I'll be there within the hour and Elliot?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

We said our goodbyes before we both hung up and I headed for the door. After making sure that I had everything I needed I went and stood in front of the elevator. I could smell his cologne before he even spoke "Where are you going?"

"Out."

I swear with my response I had heard a growl come from him. But, I didn't want to face him because if I did I might spill what I was actually doing. The ding of the elevator let me know that it had arrived and I stepped onto it and faced the door so I could press that button to go to the main level. After my finger left the button I finally looked up at him to see him watching with me with interest, almost like he was devouring me. I could help the shiver of delight that went up my spine but, his intense eyes were not the only reason for that reaction. He stood in black suede pajama bottoms with a button up grey shirt that was left open and his hair was messy as if he had just gotten out of bed and rushed here to me. It was in that sexy yet innocent act that reminded me of why I had loved him all these years. "About what I said last night…"He trailed off as he tried to find the words

I rose my hand to cut him off, "Its fine but, what I said last night I meant it."

Before he could answer the doors closed and I leaned back into the corner of the elevator releasing the breath I didn't know I was holding in. This was going to be a long day but, I needed to know the truth behind why they separated. Then if I knew that maybe I would be able to understand why he is acting the way he is. The walk to the coffee hut was long but with the beautiful whether I was enjoying it to the full extent. I wasn't shy of whether and walking because after all on my travels I did a lot of it. I stood patiently through the ridiculously long line up for the small cappuccino I wanted and wait just as patiently at a table in the far back of the building hoping this would be private enough. I crossed my leg over my bent one and swung it as I stared out into the bustling traffic. My mind drifting off to my time in the streets of London…

 _(Flashback)_

 _My hair was whipping across my face as my bare feet pounded across the soft ground. I didn't stop until my feet hit the waters cold edge and even then I wadded a little farther into it. The bottom of my dress falling into the water, the crisp air tickling my skin and my shoes dangling from the tip of my fingers. I breathed in a breath of the fresh air and reveled in the fresh air. I was so lost in the feeling of everything I forgot about my companion. That was until his arms wrapped around my middle and pulled me from the water and began to spin in a circle. My hands grasped his arms tight as I pulled my feet up towards my chest. I screamed with a wide smile on my face as he laughed into my back. Just as I felt his arms begin to relax and I felt like he was going to stop spinning, he lost his footing and fell into the water bringing me straight down with him with a big splash. His arms fell from mine as his laughter became louder and I rolled so that I was facing him. My hair clung to my face in much of the same fashion as my dress now did. "You know you're not supposed to drop me?" I said in between my giggles_

 _"Maybe it was some part of my evil plan?"_

 _I rolled my eyes at his normal remark. Ryan and I are good friends and he was one of my first friends when I came to London and I wasn't planning on staying as long as I have but if you wanted the honest truth I didn't want to leave because I was falling in love with him. I was scared to admit that I was falling in love with someone else. Someone who was so different then my first love and up until that point my only love. The thing was lately I had a feeling that my feelings weren't one sided. It seemed that he wanted me closer and closer with each passing day and with suggestive comment my beliefs were being confirmed. "You? Evil? Give me a break."_

 _His chest moved with his laughter causing me to smile back but, when his eyes opened and connected with mine it was like electricity pulsed through me. His hand came up to brush some of my hair out of my face before he placed his hand behind my neck holding me in place. I licked my lips in anticipation as I allowed the light pressure he was applying to my neck to guide me to his lips. This moment was our first kiss, the moment in time that started a chain reaction of bad events._

 _(End of Flashback)_

"Eva?" A male voice brought me out of my day dreaming

I looked away from the window to see Kate and Elliot standing hand in hand. I cleared my throat and stood up "Sorry just lost in my own thoughts," Elliot smiled in understanding but when I looked at Kate she looked uncomfortable so I thought I would be the adult for once and I motioned to the table, "Kate it means a lot that you came today."

Her eyes darted to Elliot for a second before she nodded her head and Elliot pulled her to sit at the table with me. Elliot kept smiling hoping to ease the tension so for a second I grabbed my coffee to keep my hands warm and offered Kate a smile, "Listen I want to start off by apologizing for my actions last night. They were uncalled for, I don't know the situation but, I am sure that there is a reasonable reason to what happened. He is hurting to…I got protective." I stumbled around to find the right words

Elliot's smile seemed to falter but, she still answered, "You weren't here you wouldn't know."

My smile tightened but, if I wanted to find out what happened I needed to stay calm, "You're right I wasn't, though I wish I was even if it was just to understand. Christian has never had a girlfriend so even that was a shock to me."

"You know I had thought that he was sweet even if he was weird at the start." She mumbled after a second

"What do you mean?" I asked

Kate looked to Elliot again and instead he answered me this time, "Apparently Christian was sending Anna expensive gifts…a phone, books, a laptop-"

"A car! But, I later summed it up to he was doting on her or that's what I had assumed because she was happy." Kate cut him off

"So what it just ended one day?" I asked digging in a little further

"Well no. She seemed a little off the week that it happened then she just came home crying one day when I thought she was supposed to be at the hardware store." Kate replied with a solemn look on her face

"The hardware store?" I asked confused

"Ladner Village hardware store it's where Anna works."Elliot explained then processed to ask, "Did he really never tell you anything about her?"

"No he refuses to talk about her now and when I was traveling he never even told me he had even begun to see someone. Now that I think back on it though, I didn't hear much from him in the time when he had started to see her."

When Kate looked at Elliot confused he sighed, "Christian would call her at least twice a week just like mom."

"You didn't find it odd when he didn't call you like that?" Kate asked me

"No actually, there were times where we would take longer periods to talk. Like when he was busy with work or had some fling on the side keeping him occupied. But like I said now that Im thinking about it I am sure that this break was a little longer than the rest."

"I know he did something, she hasn't been the same since. She goes to work and then comes home and cries herself to sleep. It's like he broke her." Kate rambled

"But Kate he isn't doing any better, maybe we don't know the whole story." Elliot tried to reason with her

Judging by the glare that she had sent his way, she did not agree. I got where she was coming from though because I felt the same way about Christian. That's it I needed to see her…I wasn't going to get anywhere with Kate all she knew was that her friend was hurting, I needed answers from the source. I decided to change the subject because the tension was killing me. Before long I was saying good bye to the couple before quickly typing in Ladner Village hardware store into my phone and walking that way. The closer I got the more I realized that I felt guilty for doing this behind Christians back. My eyes trailed to the ground as I mumbled to myself, "Get over it Eva he is the one who is hiding things from you."

"Take your next right and your destination will be on your right." The annoying computer voice told me bringing me out of my own thoughts

After I rounded the corner I looked up to see a small store among a few other small ones. It gave me a rather homey feel to it almost as if it was one of those small family owned businesses that you couldn't help spend your money at so that they could stay open. I placed my hand on the door and pushed it as I walked in. A young man greeted me as I walked in and I nodded my head as I pretended to look around. Trying to stay inconspicuous as I could, I began to look at some of the tools around the room, trying to see if I could find the girl that was the object of my mission. My fingers grazed the ropes before a small female voice asked me, "Do you need some rope cut off for you?"

I looked behind me to see a small petite brunette with a rather plain make up and outfit. My eyes trailed to her name tag that said Anastasia. This was her, this was the girl that was causing all this drama. This was the reason I was brought back here in the first place. Apparently I was staring for too long as she looked around uncomfortable before clearing her throat, "Miss?"

I blinked a couple times before I smiled at her, "Sorry ugh yes can I get five feet of," I trailed off as I looked among the rope until my eyes landed on the one that felt the softest and pointed at it, "This one."

"Of course." She said and stepped forward to do her job

Silence filled the air and after a moment I decided to initiate conversation because she wasn't going to tell me everything without any push. "Anastasia right? That's a pretty name, unique."

She smiled and nodded her head, "Thank you my mom has a wild imagination."

"Mines Eva its short for Evangeline, my mother was no better." I joked with her

She laughed with me and she asked, "Do you live here or are you just passing by."

I mulled over her question before I answered, "A little of both I suppose you?"

"Yeah," she finished with the rope and passed it to me, "Is that all today?"

I nodded my head so she began to bring me up to the register. I knew this was a far shot as she seemed rather shy which again shocked me from what I had seen with Christian before, but it was a shot I needed to take. "Listen I'm rather knew around here and I seem to be lost in this city. Can you help me find the nearest coffee shop?"

She smiled at me, "Of course, go straight first left and your second right and you will find one there. Did you just move here?"

"Yeah I did."

Her eyes shifted around the store, "If you're not busy this weekend I could show you around town even if it's just to help you get around?"

I smiled at her happy that she took my bait. She looked like she was going to take it back the moment it left her mouth so I cut her off first, "Thank you that would be nice. I feel like it would take me months to get around on my own."

She nodded her head at me and looked at her computer screen "That'll be twenty one."

I dug through my wallet completely forgetting that I was purchasing something I had no need for. I pulled out the cash just to see her passing me a card with a number on it. We swapped the items and she spoke first, "Its got my number on it so give me a call if you want to do that."

She passed me the bag and I tucked the card into my wallet and took the bag. "Of course Anastasia and thank you again."

"Oh Eva it's just Anna only my mother calls me Anastasia."

I nodded my head before I walked out the door and began my walk home. That was before I saw him leaning against his town car. My eyes connected with his very angry ones and I stopped for a second. He opened the back door and waited for me to come to him. I licked my lips nervously and after a moment I clicked my tongue as I began to walk towards him. I stopped in front of him and bit my lip, I noticed his eyes darken a little bit before he spoke with his voice dark, "I told you to leave it."

"And I told you I wouldn't stop until I had answers." I sassed back

I didn't give him a chance to answer before I sat in the back of the car.

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **SkittlezxBabex146- Nope she isn't as you can see she is willing to push every boundary to find out what happened keep in mind she has no idea about his secret**

 **MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon- They are oblivious aren't they? I like it haha it's almost funny how oblivious they are**

 **mcompton- thank you I hope you like this one to. I also apologize to you for how long this was everything is crazy right now but once I am back on track it will be better I promise**

 **lylooo99, anabell1856 and angelicdg- thank you here is the next update**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update;**

 **sjcastillo, strgzr1980, Utau54, ilikeballoons, Ms Maggie May, lemonlime0, xXBeautifullyRebelliousXx, vdlucas, Chele227, Scrappy21, lazy-freaky-kool, NicoNepenthe, mnerella8, Taylorharvell1997, theyliedaboutthecupcakes**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has followed since the last update;**

 **D. Kelly, Literary Fantasy, graypearls, Utau54, ilikeballoons, pamr, Ms Maggie May, AmyJamie, xXBeautifullyRebelliousXx, vdlucas, Scrappy21, boulder123, RememberTheLight, lazy-freaky-kool, . .xxx, NicoNepenthe, mnerella8, Scott Hall Lover, angelicedg**

 **SORRY GUYS I KNOW THIS IS POINTLESS BUT THE MORE REVIEWS FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS I GET PUSH ME TO UPDATE QUICKER THEN OTHERS. THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE THIS TIME AND UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	4. A Dangerous Situation

**{Hey guys guess what I got my computer back! Yay for birthdays! I'm going to give you this short update, but I will be updating better once I update my other stories. As well I was going back through my other chapters and realized that I missed a part in chapter 3. It was just added to the beginning not to long, but I realized that it didn't make sense without it. I have marked it with 3 stars beside it. I hope this didn't disappoint. I do not own Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy only my own characters and anything you do not recognize}**

The car ride was silent and even though I felt his eyes on me I refused to look in his direction. This time it was me getting upset with him and I knew the lecture was coming. Once more it was a second day in a row of riding up the stupid elevator in silence. This time I didn't run out or try to run from him, I knew it would be pointless. Instead I walked straight up to the mini bar and poured myself a small glass of the first thing I grabbed. I hissed as the burning amber liquid slide down my throat. Christian followed me and glared at me. I poured another glass and said, "Well are you going to get it over with since I disobeyed the great Christian Grey."

I was just about to throw my drink back, but Christian reached forward and ripped the drink from my hands. "Hey!" I whined as I tried to grab it back from him

"Enough with the bullshit Eva!" he shouted as he slammed the glass onto the counter

My eyes scanned him over, from his messy hair and angry eyes to his tense body…I had never seen Christian like this before. He wasn't just angry, but I could tell that he felt betrayed by what I had done. I was supposed to be his best friend and here I was going behind his back to his ex-girlfriend who has no idea what I was doing either, crazy right? But I couldn't back down, he was hiding something from me and he never used to do that. "I warned you Christian I'm not going to stop until I get answers. You are hiding things from me and I'm sick of it."

"Why can't you just leave it alone, why can't any of you leave it alone. We split up on her terms and there is nothing I could have done about it."

"What do you mean on her terms, what happened that made her want to leave?" I pushed a little harder

"She can't handle me Eva, no one can handle the real me and she made that very clear okay?"

"I don't understand what are you not telling me? She wouldn't have left for no reason? You are the sweetest man I know so tell me why…does have something to do with that room you keep locked all the time?"

Christian pursed his lips in frustration, he looked like he was on the edge of breaking down and all he needed was that little extra push. Or so I thought…I leaned over the counter towards him and held on of his hands gently in my own. "Christian I am not doing this to hurt you. I want to help you that is all I have ever tried to do. I'm sorry that I went behind your back to talk to her but if you won't talk to me then maybe she will."

I had no idea what I had said but he pulled his hand away quickly. His hand was so close to my face that I couldn't help the obvious flinch that overtook my body.

 _(Flashback)_

 _SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!_

 _Here I was curled up on the floor between the toilet and the wall, in my white baby doll, with my legs pulled up against my chest and my hands over my head tucked between my legs. Tears were running down my face as I listened to the slamming against the door. Ryan was in another one of his drunken fits and I was beginning to lose myself into the dark pit that is our relationship. It was hard to realize how we got to this place, it had started off with so much love and passion I had no idea what to do with it all. It had almost lasted long enough for me to forget my love for Christian. But, that had taken a hard rough turn the more parties we attended, soon enough he got into some drugs before I could stop him and now this…this is where I am, hiding in a bathroom with my phone in my hand. On my phone was a number I hadn't called in a while, it was Christian's. And this wasn't the only time that I had looked at his number but each time I choose to ignore my instincts and call him. I couldn't keep running to him, he couldn't save me while he was across the world._

 _But I know I couldn't hide from Ryan forever and this time I hoped Christian would answer. I pressed dial and watched as the door began to cave. The phone kept ringing in my ear, but luck was not on my side. The door caved in just as Christians voicemail reached my ears. More tears sprung to my eyes as I realized the helpless situation I was in. Ryan stood in front of me fuming and before I knew it he was dragging me by the arm through the house as I begged him not to hurt me, how sorry I was and that I loved him so much. Hoping and praying that one of these things would stop him from hurting me again. He didn't care though, he dragged me into the living room where he threw me to the floor. I tried to scurry away from him still begging him for mercy. He grabbed me by the strap of my baby doll and he pulled me up to meet him backhand. "Shut up bitch! I didn't tell you to speak."_

 _My phone had fallen to the floor when he threw me on the ground. He reached for it and looked at who I dialed before he whipped the phone at the wall, so it shattered. I flinched and raised my hands to my face thinking that I could try to protect myself somewhat. "Him again? What are you cheating on me!"_

 _I didn't say anything at first, "I asked you a fucking question!" he shouted at me._

 _"How am I going to cheat on you when you lock me up in this shit hole with no human contact but your fucking drug dealer!" I shouted at him as I stood up_

 _Now don't get me wrong, when this all first started I didn't put up with it…I fought back. But there is only so much fighting you can do especially when you can't run away. When your backed into a corner you can fight and fight and fight but…over time your will to fight back slowly diminishes….until you reach the moment like I did right now. I was done, and I had a spurt of energy that told me not to give up. But as soon as the words left my mouth I regretted them. He grabbed me by the throat and pushed me into the wall. I scratched at his hands as I gasped for air. My legs kicking at him, would this be the time where it goes a little to far. Given the situation that I was in I was given two choices, fight or flight and trust me I was not ready to flight. If I had learned anything from Taylor it was how to hurt someone if I had no other choice. I flattened my palm and shoved it right towards the centre of his face. The palm of my hand came in contact with his nose and I heard the sickening crunch of bones breaking._

 _He threw me away from him with so much force that I couldn't catch myself before I landed against the glass table. An ear-piercing scream escaped my lips as I felt the glass cut me deep in my wrist, legs and stomach. I was losing a lot of blood so even as I tried crawling away towards the door I could barely utter the word help let alone crawl without falling to the ground. I could feel his hands grasping my body as he crawled over top of me, rolling me onto my back so that he could wrap his slimy fingers around my neck. As I was losing consciousness I could hear someone pounding on the door followed by a long authoritive voice. "H-help." I tried to whisper out as Ryan yelled something at the door._

 _My vision was growing dark and I knew I was on my last breath but all of a sudden, the pressure on my neck ceased to exist. But, by then I had allowed the darkness to overtake me._

 _(End of flashback)_

When I had flinched away it was so obvious to Christian that his eyes went from angry to worried, "Eva?" he whispered and tried to reach out for me again

I pulled completely away from him this time, blinking away the tears. Panic consumed me, I could tell he suspected something. "I-I-I'm going to go to my room now, just remember what I said." I told him

I grabbed the bottle I had been drinking from and tried to hurry off to my room, "I thought there was no secrets between us."

My feet stumbled underneath me, and I looked over at him, "Tell me yours and I'll tell you mine," I thought I would regret my words, but I knew he wouldn't answer me so when he didn't I nodded my head at him, "I knew it."

As I walked away from him I unscrewed the cap and swallowed some of the liquor. I closed the door slowly and as soon as it was, I collapsed slowly against the door and began to sink to the floor. I let the fear and panic consume me as I drank the liquor and the tears rolled down my face.

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **Anabell1856, angelicedg, ViciousGingerLady, mcompton, Swedish girl, belly bells cullen- salvatore - sorry for the wait but I will be making updates again now that I have a new computer I am glad that you are enjoying where this is going**

 **Angle.106- it will be a Christian and Eva, Anastasia is only appearing in it very briefly she will not be a permanent character**

 **MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon: Perfect combination right! I am sorry to hear about your email I hope you figured it out I love your continued reviews and support on all my stories. I agree there matches made in maybe heaven? My mind? In a crazy house who knows!**

 **SkittlezxBabex146- trust me you will love it!**

 **Guest (May.8)- Never once said it would be a Christian/Ana so if you're not interested that's fine you can read someone else's work of art**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update and have continued to favorite;**

 **KyKathy101, anitahuggins1996, tyge9482, DC7006, LaurelSL, Marinette24, shellgal22, Frozen Hunter, jillianaw, panda bunny 2.0, animeluvr4everndalwayz2014, black hearted me, dulesiita, lisjaka22, belly bells cullen- salvatore, beauty and the beast master, foreverdreamingx, NymphadoraBlackMalfoy, SmytheChix1990, crowenfan, kirsi548, Melmela, Secretkeeper2016**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has followed since the last update and have continued to follow;**

 **Hero Is My King, Harlipen, Anna Juggernaut, HugeChristianFan, anitahuggins1996, tyge9482, Marinette24, Monica Joseph, Winter Stevenson, shellgal22, Madam3Mayh3m, FrozenHunter26, Allie988, jillianaw, panda bunny 2.0, black hearted me, emmabou, .dj, Signerz, belly bells cullen- salvatore, Awerry, Penelope Ascott, PrincessaW, qtowngirl1, Aiskel, beauty and the beast master, erickaholland24, , foreverdreamingx, Gowildcats, SmytheChix1990, crowenfan, hudson9306, Bumblebee1013, Secretkeeper2016**


	5. The Red Room

**{Hey guys! Here is the next update! I know it is short, but I have so much planned not all will be super long! I love you all remember reviews are my fuel to update more. I do not own anything from Fifty shades of grey only my own characters and anything that you do not recognize.}**

It was dark…my screams echoed through the small room I was in. I was sitting in a chair but, no matter how much I wanted to move I couldn't. I struggled, and my heart began to race as panic set in. But then his voice filled the air, "Hello Evangeline."

My body stiffened even though my panic rose as my eyes rose to the glass that separated him from me. I knew what this place was, I had been here before, "Ryan." I seethed through my teeth.

A smile creeped across his face and a shiver ran across my body. "You look stunning—"

"Don't! I don't want to hear your lies. That's not why I am here."

"No sweetheart, I know why you're here. You're here to tell me that your leaving me."

I pursed my lips at him, "I'm leaving you and this country."

At this his eyes narrowed, and his smile dropped from his face. He sat forward quickly and hit the glass, a snarl passing his lips, "You can only run so far Angel…I will always find you."

Then as he sat back he began to laugh and as the room got darker, his laughter got louder, and tears began to fall down my face. My breath becoming short as I felt pressure once more being pressed to my neck.

~~FSG~~

My eyes opened wide as my alarm went off in the morning my brain pounded, and I instantly regretted how much I drank. I was soaked head to toe from the nightmare I woke up from and I frowned at myself. I thought I had gotten rid of my nightmares but, last night must've brought them back. That was the last time I saw Ryan and I will always look over my shoulder for him, his threat sticking with me for life. I hit my phone a few times as I groaned in pain until the annoying sound turned off. I pulled my blanket back over my head and tried to go back to bed. That was until my phone once more went off, I rolled my eyes and groaned in frustration as I threw my blanket off me, "Who the fuck is calling me now?" I swore under my breath as I reached for my phone.

I didn't recognize the number and I bit my lip as I debated on answering it. I decided it wasn't worth it to answer and slide my finger towards the decline. I looked at the top of my phone to realize the time and got up to go get a drink. As I leaned against the counter with my water in my hand I realized that the house was oddly quiet. Normally you would hear Christian sauntering around or Taylor would generally be in the Livingroom/kitchen area. I shrugged my shoulders and turned around to place my cup in the sink when I noticed the yellow note on the fridge. I walked over and looked at the note

Eva,

Gone to work with Taylor, you're on your own today. Behave yourself and there is breakfast in the oven, eat it.

Christian Grey

I rolled my eyes at his note, he is so father like. Though when I opened the oven I was pleasantly surprised with an eggs benedict that was still warm. I turned the oven on for a few minutes, just long enough to get it toasted and hot. I brought it to the table and began to eat as I scrolled through my phone, trying to come up with some plan for my long boring day. That's when I saw Anastasia number and I looked back over at Christians note. Did I really want to push his buttons more, he was pretty upset yesterday. But he won't tell me if I don't, that's always been him and its always been me. "Fuck it." I clicked on her number before I could regret my decision

It rang for a few minutes before Anastasia voice filled the phone, "Hello?"

"Hey Anna, it's Eva! I was wondering if I could take you up on your offer for that tour?"

She seemed to hesitate, and it made me wonder if she knew that I knew Christian but then her voice came back through "Of course, I would love to. Let's meet at the coffee shop I pointed you to in an hour?"

"Sure! I'll see you then."

I jumped up from my seat and slide my plate into the sink as I skipped my way to my room. I put on a pair of high waisted ripped light blue jeans, a tucked in black tank top with a beige cardigan with a pair black flats. I placed some of my hair in a small braid as I tucked all my hair into a high bun. I looked at myself in my tall mirror and with a nod of my head, I was ready to go.

~~FSG~~

Both mine and Anastasia's laughs filled the small coffee shop. We had been at her tour for hours and now decided we would finish with a coffee. But it was coming to an end, I had so much fun that I forgot about my motive. I didn't know how to bring it up so at the moment I was okay with waiting for that conversation. That was until an unsure look crossed her face, I finished off the last of my coffee and asked, "Something wrong Ana?"

She cleared her throat, "I've had a good time with you today Eva but, I know why you found me…Kate told me."

Now it was my turn to be uncomfortable "I-I'm sorry Ana…he just won't tell me anything."

"Tell me something, I may not have been with him for a while, but I didn't know he had anyone close to him besides Taylor."

I smiled as I looked out of the window, "Christian and I…well we have known each other since we were kids. His family is like my second home, my parents were never around, and they died when I was twenty. Up to that point we were attached at the hip but, I left and traveled. We haven't exactly kept in touch as often as we should have," I looked back to Ana who was listening intently, "Listen I am sorry I didn't tell you the truth but, this isn't like Christian. He has kept it a secret and I'm done with them. I hoped you could tell me what had happened. He has never had a girlfriend and he has never brought a lady home to meet his mom."

She chewed her lip and looked nervous, "I'm really not aloud to say."

I scrunched up my eyebrows, "What do you mean? I won't tell him you said anything."

"That's not the point…I can't say anything. I'm sorry I can't be more help."

I had a feeling I wouldn't get anything out of her but with every passing day I was having trouble seeing an end to this. The disappointment must've shown on my face because as she began to grab her things she grabbed my hand in hers. "Don't give up on him Eva, I may not have known you long, but I have a feeling that you will be the one to break through him. Like I said I can't tell you about what happened between us but, start with his room…it's the start of all his secrets."

She gave my hand a squeeze and left but I was confused. What room? His bedroom? I stood up and gathered my purse before I threw out my cup. I looked at my phone and figured I would have a couple more hours before Christian came home.

~~FSG~~

As soon as I got in the house I dropped my bag by the kitchen island and went straight to Christians room. I was not going to waste a second of my free time before he got home. Everything I picked up and moved I put back exactly as it was. But as the minutes ticked by I became more and more frustrated because there was nothing but the normal. I growled in frustration as I pulled out a bottle of wine and a glass, pouring myself ample amount. I leaned against the counter and sipped my wine, "His room? Full of secrets…" I tapped my glass as I mumbled to myself

I looked past his room and my eyes landed on his room that he always kept locked. My eyes widened, he always had that room locked and avoided all question about it. I placed my glass down as my mission changed to the new room. I grabbed two of my bobby pins from my head as I reached the door. I knelt in front of the door and as I was getting ready to pick the lock, but I hesitated. Was I really ready to go this far, talking to Ana was one thing but I was breaking into this god forsaken room. But they say curiosity killed the cat, right? I rolled my shoulders and began to pick the lock. It took a few minutes to finally hear the click of the lock and I stood up ready to open the door. I bit my lip as I slowly turned the handle letting the door slowly slid open.

The room was dark as I slid my hand against the wall searching for the light. Finally, I found it and flipped the switch. As light filled the room, my mouth dropped in shock…this was not what I was expecting. This was why Ana left? The room was a red colour and the room was decorated with an assortment of whips, ropes and other sexual toys, along with a bed with satin sheets on the one side of the room. I walked around the room, letting my fingers trail across some of the toys. So, this was his secret…was I scared? No, I wasn't, I was a little surprised, but I felt stupid for thinking that he was hiding something horrible. I knew that this world wasn't for everyone and Ana obviously couldn't handle it.

I had to talk to Christian about this, I was beginning to put the pieces of the puzzles together. He had let her in to his world, not just into his life and family but into his secrets. As I continued to look over the room realization dawned on me. Christian let Ana into this world, but he kept it from me. Tears brimmed my eyes and I stumbled out of the room towards the kitchen where I left my glass of wine. The overwhelming hurt I felt in my heart continued to grow as I sat in a chair facing the room and began to drink more wine then I originally intended.

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **Anna Juggernaut – Thank you hope you love this update as well, I have big plans can't wait to share them**

 **Awerry- It will be intense I promise**

 **MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon- Thank you! It is really challenging writing this as I have loved the books but don't really like the movies and never really liked Ana. I'm trying not to move to fast as you I'm sure know I don't like to do that but, I feel like I'm constantly moving in a different direction and it seems to be moving quicker that I originally planned. I hope your not disappointed with how I've taken this.**

 **SkittlezxBabex146- I bet you can't hope you like this chapter**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update and continues to do so;**

 **Rydoshi2, jdjd, Chele227, girlsacred, daria081, hrodenhaver, TheladyqueenBee, GoldenKeeper2567, Crystals and Rainbows, leeanna753, Imaginativequeen101, Grazi s2**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who followed since the last update and continues to do so;**

 **EleanoreXHolton, dailyplot, watercolors64, Rydoshi2, jdjd, rosebaby123, girlsacred, obbbid, GoldenKeeper2567, nonosave, Crystals and Rainbows, muinah, leeanna753, Imaginativequeen101, kmcracerx, princesswishes06**


	6. Jail Break

**{Hey guys here is another drama filled chapter are you ready for it cuz I don't think you are. ? I would also like to thank Brookeworm3 for her wonderful idea to add to my story, so I can not take credit for all of it today. Just like I can't take credit for anything to do with Fifty Shades of Grey I only take credit for my character and anything that you do not recognize}**

"Eva?" Christian's voice filled the apartment

He was back…he finally came home and in the last hour I had moved into the room and I had been standing there drinking the last of my wine. I had my arms crossed across my chest as I waited for him to make his way to me. "Evangeline?" Christian spoke again

It was like my voice had disappeared even though I had a million things I wanted to say. My heart was racing a million miles a second. I could hear his footsteps getting closer. I heard his footsteps stop behind me and I knew what would come out of his month next, "What did you do?" he said accusingly

"I found out your secret…this is why Ana didn't stay?" I whispered as I turned to face him and stared hard at him

"Evangeline what have you done? You had no right." Christian said as he stormed up to me further into the room

He didn't walk far into the room as he looked around, but he refused to look at me. I took a step towards him as I dropped my arms letting the wine glass dangle from my fingertips, "She couldn't handle this side of you, could she?" I asked him again

"That was none of your business, I think you have over stayed your stay this time Eva." He said deathly calm

I scrunched up my eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

He didn't answer me, and my heart began to race. I walked a few feet towards him, "Christian you don't-" I tried speaking once more

He turned slightly towards me and I could see the anger on his face, "No, I do mean this. Just leave it's what you do best. Don't act like you care because we both know that you don't, or you would've been here in the last few years, not off on your adventures ignoring your problems."

Christian didn't give me a chance to reply, he stepped farther into his room, it was almost like he shut the door in my face. His words echoed in my head and I realized he was right. I always left when life got to difficult I did run but, hearing it from him broke my heart. My fingers grazed the door as I closed it behind me, as my tears fell from my eyes but, he never opened the door to come after me. I turned and walked down the hallway to my temporary room where I began to pack my things. I had no idea where to go but one place, I picked up my phone and as I waited for the phone to be picked up I tried to take deep breaths, "Eva?" Grace's voice came through the phone

As soon as her voice reached my ears it became apparent to me that this was the only family I had left. I just hoped that I didn't ruin my relationship with the one man that I cared so much for. The tears came faster now as I tried to keep myself under control, "Mama Grey?"

"Eva what is the matter sweetheart you don't sound like yourself?" she asked me

"Can I come over for the night? I have some things I need to think through."

"What has my boy done now." She said with sass behind her voice

I paused as I thought back to what he said to me and a chocked cry bubbled from me and I placed my face in my hands. "Oh, sweetheart you come over right now, I'll have some hot chocolate and cookies waiting for you."

"Okay." I managed to get out

We hung up shortly after and walked out with my suitcase. As Taylor came in to view I could see the sad expression on his face. "Can you take me to Grace and Carrick's please."

"Of course, Ms. Bishop." Taylor said opening his arms for me to walk ahead of him

As we passed by the room I didn't look towards it, I wanted to hold my head up high and leave with some form of dignity. I didn't need him to see the hurt or tears in my eyes. It didn't take long for us to reach the Grey's residence and once I stepped out of the car, Grace was standing there waiting to envelope me in a hug I was in desperate need of. As we walked into the house my phone vibrated and I looked at it hoping it would be Christian, but it was the same number that had called me earlier that day.

~~FSG~~

Me and Grace had talked for what felt like days though it was actually hours. I didn't tell her about what I did find out because that wasn't my place to say anything to her. When I had realized it, I did realize where I was in the wrong. I was so concerned with finding out the truth that I didn't care that I was invading his space. As the hours ticked by and night fell later and later, Grace was needing to go to bed. So, before I went to bed for the night I decided I would go out for some fresh air. I sat outside on the steps and leaned back onto the pads of my hands and took a deep breath with my eyes closed. But once more my attempt peace was interrupted by a voice, "Hey there, what are you doing here?" Elliot voice popped up

I opened my eyes and looked at Elliot and when he saw me he knew something was wrong. "Eva what happened?"

I bit my lip, "I went to far this time Elliot, I didn't just make him angry this time I pissed him off." I told him as I clasped my hands in front of me

Elliot sat beside me and wrapped his arm around me. "I am sure it couldn't have been that bad."

"But it was, he told me that he didn't want to see me anymore, that I've never cared and to go back to my travels. I'm losing him Elliot…after today I feel like I lost him a long time ago."

"I am sure he didn't mean it, I'm sure he will call you in the morning. I told you once before and I will tell you again, he has loved you a long time. If he wasn't willing to let Anna go, he won't let you go."

I felt the tears coming again but I held them back, I needed to be strong. My phone began to vibrate again and once more I feel ridiculous for how fast I pulled out my phone. But irritation set in as the phone number from earlier showed across my screen again. "Listen I'll see you inside, I'll let you get that." Elliot told me

At first, I was going to tell him that he didn't have to leave but, this was the third time in one day and it was starting to get on my nerves. So once Elliot was in the house I picked up the phone, "Hello?"

At first there was no answer until his voice filtered through and my heart stopped, "Hello Eva, it took you long enough to answer. You didn't honestly believe if you avoided my phone calls I wouldn't get to you."

"No." My voice shook in fear, there was no way that he was out…the cops would have called me

"Oh yes baby, I'm out and I am coming for you."

That was it before he hung up. I stared at my phone in absolute shock before I scream, and the tears fell once more but, this time out of fear. I didn't doubt that he would find me if he wanted to. Once I had calmed down there was only one thought that I had, "I need a fucking drink." I said under my breath

 _(Christian p.o.v.)_

 _I couldn't believe that Evangeline would do something like that. I thought I knew her better than that so when I came home to find her in my room, I felt a lot of emotions. I was angry that she broke into my room, intrigued and curious if she felt how Anastasia did or if it was a world that she was not scared of? But worst was the disappointment in myself for the way I reacted. Sure, I was angry but, the things I said…I regretted them the moment my words left my mouth. But, I was still angry, and I didn't want to talk to her just yet. So, when I found out she went to my mothers I felt relieved that she didn't just disappear. I was just leaving my office when my phone rang, Eva's number appearing on the screen. At first, I wanted to leave it alone but, I couldn't help myself but to answer. "Evangeline, I wish you would wait until tomorrow to call me." I said with a serious tone to my voice_

 _"Yeah well mister big shot I just wanted to let you know that don't I need you…wait no I said that wrong I don't need you." Evangeline muffled, and obviously drunk voice came through my speaker_

 _I had to suppress the urge to roll my eyes, it was like dealing with Anastasia all over again. It was almost amusing, a smug smile creeped up my face as I leaned against the wall before I answered her, "Assuming you are at my mothers, I would have thought she could have controlled you."_

 _"And you know that is another thing! You always have to be in control, what is with you and all you men needing all the control? Huh? I am done with all you men hurting me." She told me as her voice rose_

 _What did she mean by that? I had a gut feeling it had to do with her flinching from me the other day. I growled into the phone, "Evangeline you need to go to bed now. I will come get you in the morning."_

 _"No." she said simply_

 _My eyebrows rose, "Excuse me?"_

 _"You heard me, no. I am going to do what I want, when I want because I am an adult. If I'm going to die, then not you or him are going to stop me from having fun."_

 _I thought Anastasia pushed my buttons but, I forgot how far Evangeline was always willing to push me. I had no idea I could reach this level of angry._

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **beauty and the beast master- Yes, they will eventually this is an OC and Christian love story**

 **musicluver246, zoegrhm, shattered-glass-slipper1, saddlebrat- thank you for your review hope you like this one as well**

 **.9- I want Eva to push Christians boundaries more than Ana did so I hope that didn't bother you and that you still liked the chapter. We will find out if that is what she is into? What do you think?**

 **Brookeworm3- Thank you very much we will see Eva's real reaction to his room soon enough and they will get together soon but I always like to stretch it a little but who knows I like being spontaneous. When it feels right I will start to introduce that relationship.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update or continues to do so;**

 **Freayamichealson, ScottishLass1961, .9, musicluver246, SalineCar98356, mihel asyki Akatsuki schizo, topsy24, Faby0411, shattered-glass-slipper1, saddlebrat, German Beauty, SnowX24XWhite, keykeybaby6, kittycat cullen, Brokkeworm3, Snowball A.K.A WinterWolf**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has followed since the last update or continues to do so;**

 **Love fifty shades, damieslave, freayamichealson, ScottishLass1961, .9, musicluver246, NutellaToast, , SalineCar98356, mihel asyki Akatsuki schizo, Jade Hazel Kurtson, Faby0411, asia2802, crystalknight723, saddlebrat, Brookeworm3, stephaniejeanlovestoread, fruchtsaftxDD, CryingRosex3, SnowX24XWhite, Lil-B-Rebel, keykeybaby6, Stialyna, kittycat cullen, MollyBites, kittycatcharlie, ScottDerekLover, sone4eva1, Snowball A.K.A WinterWolf, Phantom- of- light**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	7. Drunk Tears

**{Hey guys another chapter is here! I don't own the song in here Not a Love Song by Bulow or anything to do with Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy only my own character and anything else that you do not recognize.}**

 _(Flashback Christian p.o.v.)_

 _She stood in front of me with a calming smile but, I knew her. I knew it was faked and strained. Her hands were in front of her with her suitcase being held by both. My family stood around me as we all prepared to say our goodbye's. She was leaving us, leaving me for an adventure around the world. "Well guys, if I don't leave I will miss my plane." Eva voice flitted across the room._

 _My mother walked forward and drew her into a hug, "You will always have a home here so don't forget us."_

 _"I wont." Eva's muffled voice spoke against my mother_

 _Next was my father, "You must tell us of all your adventures, even if it is just through a phone call."_

 _When my father pulled away from Eva I could see that her tears were brimming her eyes. Mia's screeching voice came from beside me as she ran to Eva. "Eva! Don't go, who else will hang out with me!"_

 _Eva wrapped an arm around her and closed her eyes, "You have many friends Mia, but you know I am only a phone call away." She told her_

 _I could tell that my sister was crying, and Eva was rubbing her back trying to soothe her. After a few minutes my mother called Mia over to her where she continued to cry as my brother stepped up next. He hugged her and said, "Stay out of trouble. The world can be a scary place."_

 _When Elliot pulled away from her, I could tell she was trying hard to hold back her tears. It was my turn now…but, I didn't want to say goodbye. I didn't understand why she had to go…I didn't want to let her go. She was looking at me now with that same smile and I couldn't stand it. My feet felt like led as I walked towards her. I wanted to scream at her but, as I reached her, she couldn't hold back her tears anymore as they streamed down her face before she jumped into my arms. I was shocked at first because she knew how I felt about touching me but, then again, she broke through my barriers that no one else could. I could feel her tears staining my shirt and I felt my heart begin to break. I wrapped my arms around her and held her tight to me. No words were exchanged, we didn't need to. After a few moments she pulled away with that same stupid smile. I reached forward and brushed her tears away. She was to beautiful to cry. She took a deep breath and looked at everyone, "Well, I will be on my way. Wish me luck!" She waved her arm in the air as she turned around._

 _Everyone but me and Elliot followed her out as she left to go to her cab. As I watched her walk further and further away from me, my first curled in anger. Elliot clapped a hand to my shoulder and said, "You know if you let her walk away now without telling her how you truly feel you never will tell her."_

 _"I don't know what you are talking about." I glared at my brother_

 _"Don't play stupid, you both have feelings for each other so why not tell her? Maybe she wont leave?"_

 _I looked back out at her, would that be all it takes for her to stay with me? I looked down at the ground before I turned my back to her and began to walk into the house. "She made her choice." I mumbled behind me_

 _(End of Flashback Christian p.o.v.)_

 _(Christian p.o.v)_

 _I tapped my finger impatiently on the car door as I waited for Taylor to drive to the bar I had tracked her to. I scoffed and looked out the window as the name of the bar came across my mind, the Broken and Damned. It puzzled me, her last words to me, I knew there was something she was hiding from me, but I didn't think of how serious it could be. Once we pulled up, Taylor came and opened my door and I stepped out and straighten my suit. I walked to the door and just as I was getting ready to open it a girl tumbled out and threw up just a few feet from me. I caught the door and I grimaced as I looked at her before I turned back to the bar. Music filled my ears the moment I opened the door,_

 _ **You're a nice guy  
And you're looking for a nice girl to fall for you, for a lifetime  
But that's not my vibe, I'm just tryna have fun  
You say love is blind, but that's just some bullshit right there  
Cause I'm looking in your eyes, and they're burning fire  
Sex on my mind, and that's what you want  
Here face to face, and we both know the truth  
You're calling my bluff, I can't lie like you do**_

 _It was beyond me why people wanted to drink so much. Don't get me wrong I wasn't against a glass of wine or other such drinks every once in a while, but, to drink to the point of throwing up your diner was beyond me. I hated it when Eva would drink, I wasn't stupid I knew of her nights where she would drink herself to sleep but, what could I do? But, then again look at where I was now, in a loud bar that stunk of all the sweat of the people moving about, the loud music that some were dancing to and the quieter groups that were on the side playing pool. As I moved through the crowd looking for her familiar face. What I found was not what I was expecting,_

 _ **Wish I could tell you that I love you but I can't  
Wish I could call you in the morning but I can't  
Wish I could tell you that I miss you but I can't  
This is not a love song  
I get excited when you kiss me like that  
When we're body to body like that  
Wish I could tell you that I want you more than that  
But this is not a love song**_

 _Eva was standing on the bar top in a beige crop top with black leather skirt that only went to her mid thigh, fishnet stalking's and a pair of black stiletto strap heels. Many thoughts went through my head as I saw her up there any ranging from I wanted to rip her off there and scold her like a father would to ripping those fishnet stalking's right off her and showing her how naughty she was being. As she stood up on that bar top moving her hands up her body sensually, she brought them gently up her body as she moved to the beat, singing along with the lyrics of the song. Once her hands reached her hair that was up in a pony tail, she dug her hands in and slipped her ponytail out and shook her hair loose. "She has been up there for almost an hour, has the DJ like putty in her hands. She keeps choosing the songs but, if she keeps up like that I'm sure we are all up for the show, eh buddy." Some guy that was extremely intoxicated had leaned into me and told me what she had been up to_

 _My blood boiled as I looked at him to see him looking at my best friend with lust in his eyes and it wasn't just him. The girl I had truly loved for my whole entire life was standing on top of a bar top dancing provocatively for all the horny men in this building. I thought I was angry from her call earlier, oh no I was way beyond that now._

 _ **This is not a love song  
It's all lies, it's all lies  
Fairytale's a waste of time  
It's all lies, it's all lies  
You know what I want, you know what I like  
No need to pretend we'll be happy in the end  
No more lies, no more lies  
Wish I could tell you that I love you but I can't  
Wish I could call you in the morning but I can't  
Wish I could tell you that I miss you but I can't  
This is not a love song  
I get excited when you kiss me like that  
When we're body to body like that  
Wish I could tell you that I want you more than that  
But this is not a love song**_

 _The song had ended, and my jaw dropped as I watched her move her hips in a swaying motion before she had slipped off the counter onto some guys lap and began to stick her tongue down his throat. People began to whistle, and I had had enough of this bullshit. I pushed my way through the people that began to move to the next song. Once I reached her I grabbed her upper arm roughly before I ripped her off the brute's lap. She stumbled next to me but, I didn't remove my hand from her. The guy she had been making out with stood up and glared at me, "What the fuck do you think your doing?" he swore at me_

 _"Yeah what the hell Christian!" Eva slurred voice grabbed my attention as she tried to wiggle from my grasp and when that failed she tried shoving me away from her with one hand_

 _My grip got tighter, and I stood up to face the brute in front of me. "She isn't yours to have in the first place, she is mine and she is coming home. You had your fun now go find some other girl here to go home with."_

 _I didn't want to deal with him right now, I just wanted to go home with Eva. I trusted my family to watch her tonight and here I am getting ready to drag her home. I didn't move though, and my look didn't change, I knew I was challenging the man to do something or let us walk. I could tell the man wanted to punch me, but he pursed his lips, "She your woman?" He asked_

 _Eva may not have been in a relationship with me but, I wouldn't let her go to another man anytime she was around me. "Yeah."_

 _Eva movement stilled beside me and I didn't know if she heard me but, I couldn't focus on her. I had to make sure that the man backed down. The man in front of me looked between me and Eva before he nodded his head firmly and turned away from me. I didn't look at Eva as I began to pull her behind me out of the bar. She seemed to come to her sense's and began to tug at her arm again, "Let me go! You're ruining my fun!" she whined_

 _I had finally pulled her out of the bar and pulled her in front of me, letting her go then. She stumbled again and her blue eyes glared daggers at me. "What happened to telling me to leave, I told you that I don't need you." She snarled at me_

 _I looked her up and down again and a deep hunger grew for her but, I knew my words would get thrown at me and the only way I could get her home with me is if I told her the truth, even if it was just a little piece. I stepped towards her and grabbed her shoulders gently in my hands, "Evangeline, I have always needed you," she seemed to calm down at my words, so I turned her towards where Taylor was waiting with the door open_

 _She didn't fight to much more as she slid into the vehicle and with one frustrated look at Taylor I slid in after her._

 _(End of Christian p.o.v.)_

I was still extremely mad that Christian had ruined my fun but, his confession calmed me down even just a little for the moment. With the rock of the vehicle, I clutched my stomach trying not to get sick in the vehicle. "Too much to drink?" Christian's amused voiced spoke beside me

I glared at him in other words trying to tell him to shut up. Once we were home I allowed Christian to grasp my hand to pull me from the car before he placed a hand on my lower back and guided me into the building and into his apartment. But, once we were in his apartment that's when the argument started, I should've known better than for him to keep his opinions to himself. "So, what was that about tonight?" he asked

I shook my head and walked ahead of him, "Its called having fun. I want to live my life, when have you ever cared on how I have done that."

I could hear Christians footsteps after me, "And snacking on someone guys face is the way you do that."

I rolled my eyes and tuned to face him, "I have never questioned your assortment of snacks, so you have no right to question mine."

"I've never did it in front of you." He bit back

He was right he never flaunted them when I was around. "You didn't have to come get me. I would have been fine."

I could tell that I was pushing his buttons as he came closer to me. "You would have been fine? I think we have very different definitions of what fine is. You would have been fine getting so drunk you forget yourself in a very public place? You would have been fine sitting on a stranger's lap making out? You would have been fine going home with a stranger with no knowledge of who he was? What if he raped you, what if he had a disease, what if he had hurt you Eva!" Christian began to get louder as he walked closer to me

I rubbed my arm uncomfortably and looked at the floor like a scorned child. "You're being a little overdramatic don't you think?"

"No, I'm not. What about your comment of if your going to die than me or him won't stop you from having fun?" he asked me while he was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. My eyes felt like they were bulging from my face, I can't believe I told him that. He grabbed my chin and pulled my face even closer to face him as he continued to speak, "who hurt you Eva? Stop hiding from me and let me take care of you."

Tears began to slip from my eyes as all my feelings rushed to the surface. Fear, loneliness and love and with the genuine look of love coming from him. I couldn't do it anymore. I felt my legs give way underneath me but, Christians arms wrapped around me holding me to him, so we didn't fall to the ground. "It was so stupid, I'm so stupid to think that I could run from him. He will kill me when he finds me Christian." As I spoke I shut my eyes tight and gripped onto his suit that I was no doubt ruining with my tears

Christian moved one hand to my hair and tangled them into them, "What are you talking about?"

"Ryan…I was seeing a guy Ryan."

"I know, you didn't think I wouldn't look into you when you were gone."

Of course, he would but, he still didn't know everything. "It was all good in the beginning, dates, fun once in a lifetime experiences, love…but, that changed with the drugs and before I knew it everything changed. He would beat me when he was angry which was all the time, he would have sex with me when it pleased him and how it pleased him." My voice cracked as I cried more

Christians hand tightened against me and I could feel his body tense against mine, "Why didn't you call anyone? Call me?" His voice pleaded with me

"I tried many times but, I just couldn't bring myself to disappoint everyone, especially you. It got so bad one day that he almost killed me if it wasn't for our neighbors calling the cops. He was supposed to be away for years and when or if he was ever released I was to be told. But…but…he found me Christian, he is out, and he is coming for me." I spit out and bit my lip in anticipation

Christian didn't say anything, and I was nervous. Did I make him mad? I just wanted to let the earth swallow me whole. "What an idiot." Christian mumbled

My grip loosened on him, he was mad at me. But who was he to call me an idiot! It struck a nerve and my heart seemed to break at him. I shoved him away from me and rubbed my eyes furiously as I glared at him. "Seriously Christian I open up to you and tell you about one of the hardest things I went through in my life! I know I was an idiot to end up in that situation you don't think I know that? Honestly!" I turned abruptly and walked to the hallway where I would hide in my room before sneaking out and leaving for good.

I had just reached the corner of the hallway when arms wrapped around me, turning me quickly around. I barely had time to register Christians face before I was lifted up into his arms and I wrapped my legs quickly around his waist, as he pushed me against the wall. One hand was under my thigh holding me up and his other hand placed beside my head. "You didn't let me finish. It isn't you who is the idiot…it was me. I let you leave all those years ago. If I had just told you to stay you wouldn't have met him," Christian told me through gritted teeth. Before he leaned forward and placed his face in my neck, letting his lips grace my skin. My heart was racing, this was different for Christian, I ached to hear his next words, "if I had told you to stay you wouldn't have had sex with someone who doesn't know how to treat a woman as special as you."

With his words it was as if my heart had completely stop.

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **Brookeworm3- It will still be a rocky road to start as we all know Christian isn't a love man. But, it will be slightly different from Anastasia because Christian has been in love with here for many years. I am glad you enjoyed the last chapter and I hope I didn't disappoint with this. I am always up for ideas so thank you for yours**

 **.9- I'm pretty sure this chapter answered all your questions or at least for the most part**

 **MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon- I am glad that you enjoyed it and that the chapter was able to make up for your valentine's day (Sorry about that by the way that is never good)**

 **shattered-glass-slipper1- He definitely does, he needs someone that can be submissive but is also in control to.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update and continues to do so;**

 **bonesluver25, Amran, sophiexrivers, bumblebee503, LucyJ27, hadrianlopez1, SupaaFly**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has followed since the last update and continues to do so;**

 **bonesluver25, gabyhyatt, sophiexrivers, lilmarie, Majestic-Pegacorn, LucyJ27, SkyLion27, carolbarros2001, hadrianlopez1, Heroina, SupaaFly, tumilala, Sesshomaru' .Mate**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME**


	8. Ripped and Torn

**{Hey guys I know this isn't a long one, but I tried to add a bit of juicy stuff in here. I have ideas for this story but im having a bit of writer's block getting there. Sorry! But I will get better I promise. I don't own anything to do with Fifty Shades of Grey only my own characters and anything you do not recognize}**

I would have never guessed that I would be in this moment, with Christian whispering sweet nothings into my ear as his lips graced my neck. He had barely touched me, and he had me quivering in my shoes. I couldn't take it anymore and I grabbed his face in mine and pulled him quickly to my lips before he could say that I couldn't. I know it sounds silly, but I felt like fireworks went off when my lips touched his. Our kiss was rushed but still hesitant, like we weren't sure if this was something we should be doing. But, I didn't care anymore this was a moment I had waited for since I realized I loved him. The more intense our kiss became the more I stopped caring about our predicament. I pulled at his jacket, pushing it quickly off his shoulders. His hand that was on my thigh began to squeeze and run up and down the side. His lips left mine and began to kiss down my neck paying extra attention to the spots that made me whine. I tugged at his shirt with one hand and tugged his hair with my other. "Christian." I whined

I felt him chuckle against me, but his hands didn't cease their attention to my body. His hands were so skilled, but I could feel his impatience as his chuckles turned into growls. I couldn't help the shriek that escaped my lips as Christian ripped my fishnets to get to me. I wrapped my hands around his neck and giggled as I threw my head back. He growled possessively and attacked my neck as his fingers began to expertly run up my thighs and began to pull my underwear to the side. I moaned as his fingers ran up my lips stopping on my button. I began to rub myself against him, the more he teased me the harder it was to control my behaviour. "Eva." He growled as I rubbed myself against him

I gasped as he suddenly pushed his fingers into me and it felt as if I was struggling to breath. His fingers that were in me began to curl inside and move to a rhythm and his thumb pushed against my clit. I began to shake as he my lips searched for his. At first it was hesitant, but I became confident and pushed for more and I bit his lip in frustration. He tongues came out to lick the spot I bit, and I pushed my tongue against his and we each battle for dominance. I could feel the rush in my stomach and I grinded into his touch more as my moans got louder "That's right baby, cum for me." He whispered huskily in my ear

I normally would take so much longer and ride out my waves of pleasure but, I was impatient I wanted more than just his fingers. Fuck I just wanted Christian Grey to show me what every other woman chases after, lusts after. As I cried out in pleasure and I could feel his smile against my skin and I squirmed impatiently in his arms. Christian got the hint and as he let me down I grabbed his hand in mine and with a destination in mind I began to drag him to his red room. "Eva, we don't have to go there tonight." Christian tried to tell me

I could tell there was a hint of reluctance to his words, but I wanted to experience his world as well. I giggled and kept pulling him behind me. Between the booze and the mind-blowing orgasm, I just had my feet felt like jelly and I lost my balance as I stumbled to my knees. Christians grip tightened on my hand and he tried to pull me up to him. I felt silly and he seemed to think so to as his laughter filled his hallway. Christian leaned forward and scooped me up into his arms bridal style. "I can walk, put me down." I argued with him with a pout.

His smile grew, "I don't think so."

I noticed that we were moving away from his red room, "where are you going? I want to go to your room."

"I don't want to go in there with you yet…I can't."

I didn't understand his words and I began to ponder them. As he walked, and my body swayed with his, my mind began to cloud over, and it was becoming harder and harder to stay awake. "Christian?" I mumbled as my eyes began to grow heavier

"Yes Evangeline?"

"Don't leave me tonight?"

"I wont." He promised

As his words hit me, my eyes finally closed

~~FSG~~

I woke up with a groan as my head pounded in protests to my previous night events. I shot up quickly and looked around the room with alarm. Did we actually do it? If we did what would that mean for us? I clutched the blankets close to my chest as I looked around the room that was definitely not mine. I looked down at my body to see my bra on and I hoped that that was a good sign. If I was going to sleep with Christian I wanted to remember it, not on one of my stupid drunken binder. I looked up as I heard the door creak and Christian walked in, in nothing but a pair of grey silk pants. He was looking at his phone with a heavily concentrated look on his face but, when he saw me he smiled at me. "Good morning." He mumbled in a husky voice

I don't know what came over me but, I instantly felt self conscious. My grip tightened on the blanket as I tried to get out of his bed while wrapping it around me. "Ugh, hey. Um listen I'm sorry about last night, I wasn't in the right state of mind." I rambled to find an excuse

His eyes racked up me and an amused smile pulled at his lips. "Really? I would say that you enjoyed it."

I could feel my face flush pretty quick and my eyes darted to the door. I cleared my throat and started to dart for the door while I mumbled a quick excuse. "Well Im sure I've stolen your bed for long enough."

I pulled the blanket along with me and just as I opened the door I felt his arm wrapped around my stomach pulling me to him. He pushed his face into my hair and I could hear the playfulness in his voice, "But, what if I wanted to play some more?"

I coughed at his forwardness and in all honesty was shocked to the core. So much so that I pulled forward and in turn I lost the blanket that was secured around me. I turned shocked to face him and when I watch his eyes turn from playful to lustful I looked down at my body. That's right I was still in my underwear and I blushed furiously. My arms clumsily wrapped around my chest and hips and I stumbled away from him towards my room, "Bye!" I said quickly

I quickly shut the door and as I leaned against the door. "What the fuck did I do?" I whispered to myself before getting dressed.

~~FSG~~

Once I was satisfied with how I was dressed I began to search widely for my phone. When I couldn't find it, I figured I would bit the bullet and go ask Christian. I walked out to find him leaning against the counter with a coffee in hand reading something on his phone. When his eyes met mine, I bit my lip at the look he was giving me. "Hey, have you seen my phone?" I asked

"Yes." He stated matter of factly

"Okay and where is it?" I asked again with a raised eyebrow

"Taylor has it."

"Why?"

"Because I need to know who is trying to hurt you, I won't let you get hurt again. Someone is coming to hurt you, he almost killed you last time you said and that will not happen again."

He took my phone, this was another reason why I didn't want him to know about it. "You didn't think to ask me first?"

"I did but, then I knew you wouldn't give it to me."

"So, what you just took it?" I asked irritation getting worse and worse

He sighed and looked at me instead of his phone and put his phone down. "Evangeline you are in danger and I will not let you continue to just avoid it like it is a fly on the wall."

My fist curled in themselves and he raised an eyebrow. "Listen Christian I didn't tell you this so that you could treat me like some child."

"Im just trying to protect you."

"That doesn't involve intruding into my life like taking my phone without my permission. Stop taking control of my life."

"You didn't think that last night when I took control of you against my hallway wall."

"Stop that, it happened okay but, I wont ruin our friendship and you and I both know we want two separate things." I pointed my finger at him

Christian did a small roll of his head and countered, "Actually we have to talk about that, there is more to having sex with me than the deed itself," I gave him a weird look when he spoke, what was he going on about, "I couldn't have sex with you because we need to have a contract of sorts."

"A contract?" I snorted in disbelief with a smile on my face

He didn't look amused and my smile faltered, "Your kidding, right?" I asked seriously now

When he didn't answer, and his reaction remained serious my humour turned to complete disbelief, "No…no Christian fuck that. Im not one of your bimbos or Anastasia for that matter."

"Your right you're not that's why it would be different. After last night this isn't just going to go away." He told me

I blushed at his bluntness and I pushed away from the counter and I began to walk towards the door. "Where are you going?"

I slipped on a pair of flats as I walked by and laughed with irritation behind my voice, "Well while you are busy deciding our future in some stupid legal document and stealing things that don't belong to you, I am going to go and find somewhere to release this pent up frustration," As I stepped into the elevator and pushed the button I looked at him in the eye. He stood not far from me with his arms crossed across his chest, "Don't worry daddy I'll be back in a couple hours."

The corners of his lips pulled up in a small smile, but I could still see the frustration reflected in our eyes.

* * *

 **I would like to start by thanking;**

 **SkittlezxBabex146- Slowly but surely, they still have things to work out**

 **.9- Yes, they will eventually wind up together, yes Ryan is still after her and Ana may come and go but, I don't want her to be a focal point in my story**

 **Brookeworm3- Your right she knows what happened but doesn't physically remember this. Im glad when others have ideas because I won't take credit for them, but their ideas lead to many more and at this point I need it**

 **MissTeller-Ortiz-Dixon- Thank you!**

 **vampirediaries5698- Im glad you found me, and I hope you continue to like it just as much if not more**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has favorite since the last update or continues to do so;**

 **Grey24, LaurelSL, Lugm58, kiwi4303, SilverMoon100, Xanthe99, WildCat3139, skycord1990, logiebtrforever, Heart of Sorrow, gurl19**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has followed since the last update or continues to do so;**

 **susancollins522, Grey24, dthomson, bacon327, jdjd, FabulousUnicorn98, flowerp3tals, kiwiw4303, SilverMoon100, CaptainSwanLover88, ala25ala, vampdiaries5698, skycord1990, LadyLuna0424, QueenRose142, roselisa, everythingdance3, Cooky Crumbla, gurl19, emilyblue1712, cherryshrimp005, SYN12**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME! AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Taunting Games

**{Hey guys, as always, I do not own anything to do with Fifty Shades of Grey trilogy or the song in this chapter which belongs to the beautiful Christina Agularia Fighter. I only own my own characters and anything else that you don't recognize.}**

 _ **"After all of the stealing and cheating you probably think that I hold resentment for you. But uh, uh oh no, you're wrong. Cause if it wasn't for all that your tried to do. I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through so I wanna say thank you. Cause it made me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder. It makes me that much wiser so, thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker. Makes me that much smarter so, thanks for making me a fighter."**_

Jab, jab, cross. Jab, jab, cross, uppercut.

Thwack, rumble!

My anger was fueling how hard I was hitting the bag and causing it to shake on the hooks it was on. Between my anger and shame with Christian and the fear that was growing in the pit of my stomach because of Ryan. As Ryans face flitted in my mind I reared back and swung my leg out and landed it as hard as I could, ignoring the tingle in my foot.

 _ **"I am a fighter and I ain't gonna stop. There is no turning back I've had enough! Cause it made me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder. I make me that much wiser so, thanks for making me a fighter. Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker. Makes me that much smarter so, thanks for making me a fighter**_."

I had been at the gym for two hours and had yet to stop. I needed to release everything I was feeling before I took to the bottle again. There was only so much it would do for me and in all honesty, it has caused me more issues than fixed. As much as I wanted to keep going I was starting to wince from the pain. I hit the bag and kicked it a couple more times before I walked away from it and removed my gloves. I placed it on the counter and began to unwrap my new wraps. I stretched my sore fingers and stared at the cuts on my knuckles. I frowned as I stared at them before I sighed, "That looks painful, I saw the other guy though ouch." A humored laugh came from beside me

I looked over to see a gentleman leaning against the counter beside me. He had short blonde hair styled in a fauxhawk, was about as tall as Christian and had quite the impressive build. He had a few tattoos going up his arms and an Australian accent to top off the hole package. I smiled at him and leaned against the counter to face him, "That's nothing, I wasn't even angry." I joked

He raised his eyebrows, "I would've never guessed. Listen I like your moves where did you train?"

I shrugged my shoulders thinking back to Ryan once more. "I travel a lot, you learn a little here and a little there, something new each time." I lied through my teeth

The truth was after Ryan I searched out Master Steve who taught me kickboxing and self defense. I had originally been given his card from the lead police officer from case. But I couldn't tell that to some stranger. "It looks like I could learn a couple things from you." He winked at me

I blushed as he flirted with me but, I brushed it off thinking of Christian. I looked down at my watch knowing that if I didn't go back home now Christian would be ripping apart buildings to find me. I gathered my things and once more smiled at him, "Im sure a tough guy like you doesn't need a girl like me to show you how things are done. Anyways I'm late for a meeting I better get going."

He didn't say anything back as I passed him, he just nodded in understanding, "Enjoy the rest of your day Eva."

My feet skidded to a halt, and my fist gripped my bag harder as I turned slowly to face him. His smile was turning into a wide smirk as he stood straight, and I no longer liked how it made me feel. I hadn't given him my name and as I realized it, my eyes darted around the gym. I grew uncomfortable upon realizing it was completely empty. "How do you know my name?"

He walked closer to me and my fear spiked as I began to walk away. "Let's just say we have a mutual friend who is very interested in you…where you are…what your doing…. who your doing it with." He leaned over me as my back hit the wall

I glared up at the man trying hard not to shake in fear or allow my voice to do it either. "I want nothing to do with him, I don't belong to him." I bit back

"You will always belong to him, you think your safe," He placed his elbow against the wall behind me and his hand on my hip pinning me there, "with him, with your playboy millionaire?" He leaned forward so his face was inches from mine, "No matter how much money he may have he will never be able to protect you from what is to come. You won't know when he has found you and when he does you will regret every decision ever made."

This man was giving me chills and sending my mind into the flashbacks of the past. But as I stared into the eyes of the man in front of me instinct kicked in and I wasn't going to bow down to him and in this moment, I said what I actually felt in that moment, "Fuck you and fuck Ryan." I spat in his face

The man recoiled slightly, and I took the opportunity to grab his hand and slip under it as I twisted it at the same time. He shouted in pain and I pushed his arm and knee into his back shoving him hard against the wall. I didn't want to waste a second longer in this place with him, so I took off as quick as I could grabbing my bag as I went. I was almost to the door when I was tackled to the ground. My bag scooted away from me and I struggled to get out of his grip. His grabbed at my roughly and eventually he got me to the ground, "You stupid bitch!"

"Get off me! Help!" I screamed

He had me pinned by my wrist but as I began to scream he grappled with my wrists until he had them in one hand and he grabbed my cheeks in between his fingers and squeezed. I groaned and continued to struggle against him, "No one can hear you scream little girl. Im gonna send a fucking message to Mr. Christian Grey before Ryan takes you." He seethed in my face, spit from how angry he was hitting my face.

Without a second to think he sat up as much as he could and swung his free hand out landing across my face. A whimper left my lips as I tasted the blood that began to leak from them. He began to laugh as he leaned forward and grabbed my face again. I kicked out my legs trying to leverage against him but, to no avail. But, the more I struggled the harder he was trying to pin me down with my face and loosing the grip on my hands. I still couldn't move my hands, but I had more free range with my arms. I took the opportunity to swing out my elbow nailing him in the face as hard as I could. I took the momentum of him moving slightly to leverage my legs and roll us over. I crawled quickly on top of him pushing my knees into his arms using my body weight as leverage. I didn't give him a chance to recover as I swung my fists at his face. The only thing going through my head at that moment was the sequence I learned from my teacher. Jab, job, cross, jab, cross. And I repeated it until I was sure that he wasn't going to be able to react. He was blinking trying to get his bearing and I was breathing hard from how much effort it took to pin him down and keep him down. I slapped his face a couple times before I grabbed his hair and pulled his face up. He groaned and glared at me "Listen to me and listen good, don't ever come at me again, I am not some pathetic girl who can't protect herself. I don't need Christian to protect me so tell Ryan that I will be waiting for him and if he knows what's good for him, if you don't want me to do this again then leave. Me. Alone!" I growled out at him before I slammed his head into the flooring again

His eyes fluttered but, I wasn't going to wait for him to recover. I pushed off him quickly and reached for my bag before I wandered out of the gym. My eyes quickly scanning my surroundings before I took off towards Christians home, somewhere where I could be safe…for now.

~~FSG~~

 _(Christian p.o.v.)_

 _I ran my fingers through my hair for the umpteenth time since Evangeline had left the way she had. How could she just leave like that! Did she not understand the danger she was in, why would she just let me protect for once in her life? I needed to protect her now more than ever, I should have been there to begin with, this…boy…should have never had a chance to know her, to ruin her or to hurt her. "I should've been there!" I growled out as the bottom of my fist hit the counter._

 _I shoved my hand into my pocket as I felt my phone vibrate and I answered it quickly. "What?"_

 _"Sorry sir, I found out where she went but it was closed by the time I got there." Taylors voice came over the speaker_

 _"Where did she go?" I asked_

 _"A gym-"_

 _"A gym? Why would she go to a gym?"_

 _"It seems to be a fighting gym."_

 _I opened my mouth to say something when I heard the elevator door open, "I got to go." I spoke quickly and hung up the phone, placing it on the counter before I took off to the elevator._

 _I rounded the corner and I felt her bump into me, she let out a small shout of surprise before she stumbled back. My eyes scanned her face, my eyes settling on her busted lip and flushed face. "Evangeline what happened?" I asked worry laced my words_

 _She rolled her eyes at me, "Im fine Christian."_

 _She did not just roll her eyes. I flashed her a warning glare and she new exactly why as she blushed under my gaze. She tried to push past me, but I put up my arm to block her and I leaned into her, "You're not fine, you left this house in perfect condition. Angry but perfectly fine."_

 _She crossed her arms over her chest and cocked out her hip. But as she pursed her lips I had a feeling she wasn't going to budge. "Stubborn." I grumbled under my breath_

 _She looked at me confused but, I didn't give her a chance to react before I picked her up by her waist and threw her over my shoulder. She kicked and punched me as she screamed for me to put her down, but I wasn't going. I kicked the door to the master in suit bathroom closed and once I made it to the counter I put her down and trapped her in with my body. She did what I assumed and tried to push herself away from me, but I grabbed her face in between my fingers and forced her to look at me, "Don't argue with me for once Evangeline. You don't have to tell me what happened but at least let me help you clean yourself up." I pleaded with her_

 _Her eyes searched mine and when I felt her ease into my touch I pulled away to gather the first aid kit. I knew it wouldn't take much, I just wanted to make sure that she would be okay. I began to clean her cut on her lip and I began to lean closer to her to get a better look at what I was doing. I was being careful not to hurt her while trying to focus on what I was doing. She smelled like rose and jasmine as always and her skin was soft to the touch. Her rosy cheeks as I hovered over her, it was almost like I could feel the racing of both of our heart beats. As I moved onto her swollen cheek and eye I began to think back to the last twenty-four hours and if it was possible that my heart could race faster than it was. Never in a million years did I think that I would have pinned her to my hallway and made her unravel in my arms._

 _I couldn't tell what I was truly feeling for her but, I knew I didn't want anything bad to her. I knew that in my heart I liked her more than a sister no matter how many times I have told myself I didn't. "Christian?" Eva's soft voice whispered to me_

 _I realized that I had stopped moving and was just focusing on her. She was looking at me confused and then she placed her hand on my cheek. "What's wrong? Cats got your tongue? That's rare." She teased me_

 _"Why don't you trust me?" I asked her with a pleading tone_

 _I could see the battle that was raging in her. I swallowed hard when I realized that she was biting her lip, "Its not that I don't trust you, I just don't want to bring you down with me. It is so hard to break through your barriers. I don't expect you to share it all with me just give me something. I know I haven't been around lots but, that doesn't mean that I don't care or have ever stopped. Ryan," she stuttered, and I could see the tears brimming her eyes and as I saw one fall I cupped her face to wipe it away. At my actions she squeezed her eyes tight as the tears fell faster, "with him, I thought he was the one I would be with for the rest of my life. You got to understand that it wasn't like that in the beginning. I wanted to call you so many god damn times. I wanted to come home and feel like I was a part of a family again. I wanted you Christian…just like I want you now to."_

 _As she said the last part she opened her eyes and my heart almost stopped at the determination I saw in her eyes. I let my instincts take over in that moment and everything I ever wanted from when we were younger poured out from me. I pushed my hand behind her ear and pulled out faces together so that our lips met. And if it was possible our kiss had more passion and heat behind it then it did the first night we kissed. And it felt right._

* * *

 **I would like to start off by thanking;**

 **Brookeworm3- Those are great ideas, I will definitely try to input them into my story at some point when I get back to the red room because we all know I wont leave that out**

 **susancollins522, shattered-glass-slipper1- thank you for your review, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

 **SkittlezxBabex146- they sure are unlike my other stories this one may move quicker then the rest of my stories you have read hopefully that doesn't turn you away from my stories**

 **.9- the contract will be brought up again and releasing her frustration hopefully wasn't disappointing I don't want Eva to be perceived as a slut or anything so there won't be any screwing around. Ana may come in the future im not sure but right now she won't be, she served her purpose for me. And no, they didn't…well not really…maybe…he gave her release but then she passed out, but it will be coming soon I promise!**

 **I would also like to thank anyone who has favorite and still continues to do so;**

 **bluecosmowanda, casper6six6, cathrieoriginal, XxSafarixX, charityf1915, Kaytiec83, afimochi, ludi0000007, bella cullen the original, Kaahh R. Silvia, Cotota, Disneylover18**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has followed and still continues to do so;**

 **LifeForLife, thatgirl224, cathrineoriginal, Sallygirl2001, charityf1915, Kaytiec83, yuukihyung, afimochi, Vexella, mc24379, ludi0000007, Cotota, Disneylover18**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME MY BEAUTIFUL READERS!**


End file.
